Usuario discusión:Monster Boo
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- 127.0.0.1 (Discusión) 11:27 9 jul 2011 O.O!!!! Te gusta Emily Strange?! Si te gusta, baya que somos parecidas!!!!!!, yo tengo sus libros, se imitarla, tengo su cabello, tengo casi todo!!!! Seamos amig@s? Los Raichus dominaran el planeta! 18:12 9 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Otrayó!!!!! Mira subi unas caras de Emily Strange, tu las puedes usar gratis (sin pedirme) Ojalá internet te funcione, quiero hablar contigo!!! Adios!!!! PD: Tranqui I am...Emily strange 00:16 10 jul 2011 (UTC) Otrayó!!!!! Claro, hablaremos en privado, solo que conectate!!!! >.< Si quieres hablamos del libro!! =^^= I am...Emily strange 00:21 10 jul 2011 (UTC) hola Hola veo que eres nueva,yo te puedo ayudar en lo que tu quieres,si necesitas algo dime. PD:Quieres que seamos amigas? ana rebeca 01:59 10 jul 2011 (UTC) Gracias!!!! Otrayó Mira este sprite: Archivo:Sprite_Emily_Strange.jpg Es Emily!!!!!!! Te gusta? Es para ti!!!!!!! Después te hago los gatos I am...Emily strange 16:15 10 jul 2011 (UTC) Otrayó!!! Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo, si no te gusto mira este: I am...Emily strange 16:57 10 jul 2011 (UTC) Archivo:Regalo_para_Otrayó.jpg Hola Aun no estoy segura de como hacerlas si quieres agarra la placa de mi perfil la de La liga fantasma y editala a tu gusto ana rebeca 22:26 10 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Otrayó!!!!! Veo que creo que estas conectada,chateemos!!!!!! I am...Emily strange 16:13 11 jul 2011 (UTC) Otrayó!! I am...Emily strange 22:24 12 jul 2011 (UTC) Mira esto Otrayó!!!!! Como te prometí te hice a los gatos en Sprite!!!: Mystery:Archivo:Mystery_sprite.jpg Nee CheeArchivo:Neechee_sprite.jpg SabbathArchivo:Sabbath_sprite.jpg Miles:Archivo:Miles_sprite.jpg ¡Claro! Bienvenida a PE, dime en qué quieres que te ayude y te responderé ~~Germán~~(~)Lo que no ayuda, estorba 22:58 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Vale! No soy ningún experto, pero vale, preguntame lo que quieras y a ver si te puedo ayudar. El deerlig saltarín... Hola Hola puedo aparecer en tu novela con una personaje llamada Ana Archivo:Anime_School_Girl_Gothic.jpgElige la que te guste mas Poder:Oscuridad Personalidad:Muy inteligente,seria,buena Ana La Bruja Buena de los Cuentos Preguntas a la Escritora Amor?: no Mejor amiga:Si se puede inventar es una chica llamada Mary Rivalidades: (Si o no y con quien)no Gustos:los perros,los libros,el pollo empanizado,escribir historias Disgustos o fobias:Disgustos:Gatos,Pescado Fobias:Las arañas,quedarse sola en el mundo y las alturas Personalidad:Muy inteligente,seria,buena Quisiera salir en tu novela, me encanto, vos me conoces LOGAN TENDRA QUE SER YO pero no importa Lee esto porfavor Sprite:Archivo:Chico_anime_Pepeazul.png Personalidad: Algo Frio, trata de conservar la calma, desordenado y tiene mitad luz mitad oscuridad :D Regalo!!! Boo!!!¡Te tengo un regalo para ti! Archivo:Emily_sprite.png.gif¡Emily! No conozco a la tal Emily,pero vi como era para hacerte un regalo,me tardo algo en hacerlo pero me quedo feo,aun asi espero que te guste n_n ¡¡¡VIVA EL TERROR!!! 00:46 19 jul 2011 (UTC) n_n No te preocupes,esperare,no queria un regalo de vuelta,pero si quieres,no te lo impidire n_n ¡¡¡VIVA EL TERROR!!! 18:03 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Me conectaria ahora en chat,pero Bulbasaur me bloqueo de chat. ¡¡¡VIVA EL TERROR!!! 18:26 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Que raro,aun no puedo entrar en chat.... ¡¡¡VIVA EL TERROR!!! 18:39 19 jul 2011 (UTC) No hago esto para no hablar,intente lo que dijiste y aun sigue asi,me sale esto: Error de permisos. Página especial Lo sentimos, no tienes permiso para entrar al chat de este wiki. Si crees que ha sido un error o te gustaría reconsiderarlo, por favor contacta con un administrador. Volver a Poke Espectaculos. Yo.... Boo!!! n_n ¡Ya me conecte! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Otrayó!!!!0.0 Tienes que mirar las capturas graciosas Hay una foto de Master y tú!!!! URGENTE Debes ir a mirarla y tomalo a la ligera Tranqui por la foto Pd:Creo que aquí me puse vipolar n.nU I am...Emily strange 21:11 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Ahí lo tienes. Sobre placas.... ni idea, solo hice una y me salió de chorra. Preguntale mejor a Germán sobre eso. Peeero... para los videos... Tienes dos medotos. 1-Se hace escribiendo (Esto entre corchetes ( )) te saldra en rojo, le picas y te pedira la url ponsela. (La url es algo como por ejemplo: http://xat.com/Fansclubdepokemon ) O... No es necesario que subas los videos, hay una forma más fácil. Copias el enlace del video que quieres poner y lo pones entre esto el link del video va entre estas cositas El deerling saltarín... P.D:A propósoto de la captura de tu y de MasterGhost... XDDDDDDDD XXXDDDDD XXDDDDDDDDDDD Ahora no... Ahora no puedo conectarme, estoy en mitad de una operación clandestina (XD?). A ver si por la tarde. El deerling saltarín... ¡¡Muerte a Seiko!! Ewe No me funciona el teclado, si quieres te digo lo del concurso por la discu Crazy Hat ¿What The Hell? 'Vamos alla' ¡¡¡¡¡ Cierra el pico o te meto una bomba nuclear por el oido y despues te doy a comer a las aguilas y por ultimo le doy a tu amigo ghost uno de tus pelos como tu ultimo recuerdo!!!! Nah es broma, you is my friend ED Crazy Hat ¿What The Hell? 'Siguiente...' Te voy a estirar tanto que de ahora en adelante vas a poder llegar a pluton con un dedo y con una uña al fin del mundo AlivoAlivo 15:06 20 jul 2011 (UTC) Buenas, Boo... Era por si... podía salir en tu novela. (PORFI, ME ENCANTAAAA!!!) Callate, doble malvado. En fin , puedo?? (DI QUE SIII!!!!) El deerling saltarín... ¡¡Muerte a Seiko!! Graciasgraciasgracias!!!!!! Espera, ahí la tienes... (Fué la primera que encontré y que me gustó, no se si es de alguna serie o algo) Si no te vale, me das un toque. Archivo:Mi_aspecto.jpeg Y si mi poder puede ser el de la luz, mejor que mejor... El deerling saltarín... ¡¡Muerte a Seiko!! Aviso Boo,cuando termine la semana estare muy poco activo,pues estare en el liceo Abrazos y Saludos n_n Ghost Boo!!! Ya sé a que hora vernos,saque un caluculo y descubri que nuestra diferencia horaria,asi que te digo que normalmente me conecto cuando en tu pais son las 19:00 hrs o las 20:00 hrs. ¡¡¡VIVA EL TERROR!!! 00:02 28 jul 2011 (UTC) El sprite ñaa debe ser algo tarde (perdon xD) aca te dejo el sprite para tu novela Skins Archivo:Valentina_Sprite.pngEspeon9 21:28 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Casi se me olvida El sprite de tu novela!!!! Ten: Raichuqueen.... Do you want to be my friend? 15:18 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Archivo:Pikaqueen_sprite2.png Pero si no este:Archivo:Pikaqueen_sprite.png Lo siento Perdón,no se me ocurre que sprite hacer asi que si quieres haslo tu... Pero quiza sirva este aunque dudo que sirva ewe:Archivo:Dufftin_Sin_fondo.png De Ghost para Lady Boo (?) Ten Archivo:Leo_Uniforme.png [[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']][[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 18:46 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Sprite! ^^U Aqui está mi sprite, perdón por no subirlo...iba a hacerlo hace más de unas horas pero cortaron la luz en mi barrio justo cuando iba a subirlo -w-U Archivo:Kari sprite uniforme 2.png --'♥Marisa Kirisame♥ ★Master Spark!★' 21:28 9 ago 2011 (UTC) Boo... Lo siento pero...no me conecto cuando tu te conectas,estoy conectado cuando en tu pais son como las 23:00 o 22:00 hrs... Si te vas,te extrañare pero...si tu quieres irte,no lo impidire ni hare nada... Soy un torturador,trampero y asesino a sueldo Rango S,¡Contratame en chat! 22:44 9 ago 2011 (UTC) ok!! ¡ok, seamos amigos, y cuando tenga galletas te doy n_n! ◎○●⊕⊙○△▲El Fan Pokémon Naxo2468◎○●⊕⊙○△▲ 21:54 17 ago 2011 (UTC) amigos vale seamos amigos! por cierto me asustaste un poco con lo del monstruo de las galletas O_o --'Leizark the God Hedgehog' [[Usuario Discusión:Jsucharizard|'¡Ponme un mensaje!']] 11:48 5 sep 2011 (UTC) Boo... Boo si quieres te pongo en amigos XD bueno.. la verdad no estoy para reirme ewe y... tu... tampoco... Bad Apple La Manzana Mala de PE ewe... Je,je Asi que te gusto,¡que bien!, hay muchas otras canciones como por ejemplo "Papercut" Archivo:Cara_de_Dusknoir.pngMe clavo agujas al anochecerParezco muñeco vudú @-@ Archivo:Dufftin.png 22:04 12 sep 2011 (UTC) Seria mejor. Que estemos en un chat privado, tal vez a ti nbo te toque tanto lo de Red, pero a mi si [[Usuario:Juanix.xp|'Me dicen Juanix :3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Juanix.xp|'Dime lo que quieras con sinceridad E3']] 14:12 29 sep 2011 (UTC) ... Que parte de noesnecesarioestechatquieroquehablemosenunchatprivado no entiendes? [[Usuario:Juanix.xp|'Me dicen Juanix :3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Juanix.xp|'Dime lo que quieras con sinceridad E3']] 14:26 29 sep 2011 (UTC) -.- No estoy enojado, ven aquí http://xat.com/AmigosDePokeespectaculos Hi, Bicho, soy Neru... Bonito mensage el que me enviaste, tenemos que poner una hora para conectarnos las 2 a la vez... PD: Do you like Delcatty?, Fresita? Neru-Neru Delcatty-chan 12:24 12 feb 2012 (UTC) Otra cosa, mariposa: ¡¡¡DÉJAME SALIR EN TU NOVELA PORFA, PLISS!!! D8 thumb ¿Que novela ba ha ser??? ¡la tuya!!! (amigos) xxkkk Neru-Neru Delcatty-chan 14:21 13 feb 2012 (UTC) claro, tu solo pasame el link Claro, si quieres audiciono para tu novela, pero una pregunta ¿porque me escogiste a mi?. No respondas si no quieres, solo me parecio raro porque casi no paso por aqui excepto cuando edito o publico algo. Sarume, Memorias del mar Disculpa. Siento la demora de mi respuesta; pero he comenzado clases he tenido poco tiempo para escribir y publicar mis historias, y por ende, para entrar a esta página. Esa es la razón por la que no pude leer tu mensaje. Lo siento mucho, en verdad, y si aún quedara algun espacio me encantaría anotarme. Gracias por haberme ofrecido un puesto en tu novela, y nuevamente, disculpa en verdad la tardanza de mi respuesta. ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 23:22 2 abr 2012 (UTC) HI BOO-CHAN Archivo:=3.png ''Como que te has ido de PE?? Ni se te ocurra!!! *Usando ``Cara susto´´* ¿¿¿Tánto miedo te doy???'' ''Chica, por si acaso decides pararte por tu discusión y lees esto (aunque sguramente te obligaré por tuenti Archivo:Trollface.png) te dire: ¡¡¡BUELVE MONSTER!!!'' ''By: Los amigos son valiosos para mi (Mi discusión) 16:09 8 abr 2012 (UTC) Archivo:301_delcatty.gif'' HI, BOOOOO!!! (?) Archivo:La.gif Ola, preciosa!!, cuanto me alegro de que volvieras a PE!, ya te echaba de menos cantando en el saco (?) Archivo:Lol.gif Bueno, pues te tengo un regalillo de bievenida por volver a PE, aí va Archivo:=3.png: Archivo:Monster_Boo_By_Neru.png&Archivo:VS_Monster_Boo_by_Neru.png ¡Tu esprite con tu VS! ¿Te gusta? Bueno, pos nada más.... ¡¡¡ESPERA SE ME OLVIDA ALGO!!! Archivo:D8_transparente.png : Archivo:Regalo_de_bienvenida_para_Boo.jpg Bueno... ya está todo, ¿Té gustó? Archivo:La.gif PD: ¿Quieres ser mi amiga en PE? Si es que si ponme un Delcatty, y a ti que te pongo? ¿Tal vez un Evee? ¿O un Umbreon? Archivo:300_skitty.gif Los amigos... ¡Son valiosos para mí! 13:38 2 may 2012 (UTC) Archivo:301_delcatty.gif Hi! Archivo:Dummy.png ''Me alegro de que te gustaran! esque te heché mucho de menos en PE!'' ''Archivo:300_skitty.gifLos amigos... ¡Son valiosos para mí! 18:35 6 may 2012 (UTC)Archivo:301_delcatty.gif'' ... Espero haberte acojonado con el encabezado Bwahahaha que malota soy(?? Pero... Que... CUQUI ERES >W< ¿En serio pensabas que seguía sin considerarte mi amiga? :OE3: Muy mal :OE3: Que sepas, que siempre te consideré como tal, tú me escuchaste llorar cuando Tomás respondió a mi privado, ¿te acuerdas? Deberías. Has y eres de las mejores amigas que tengo a pesar de que eres una turca(? EL CELTA VA A ASCENDER, EL DÉPOR TAMBIÉN Y EL CELTA LO VA A APLASTAR D8<(???? Nah, era coña, solo conozco un jugador del Celta .u. (??? Anyway, que sepas que tú y yo siempre hemos sido amigas, ¿eh? :3 Y me emocionó lo que dijiste sobre mis historias. De verdad. Ya sabes que yo creo que no son tan buenas x3 Anyway, yo te he echado de menos, fantasmita de queso~ [[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'''Laura Sparkle~]][[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Equestria Girls, we're undeniable!']] 18:22 22 may 2012 (UTC) ''HAPPY BIRTHAY TO YOU!: Felicidades monosaaaaa!!!! Acá van tus regalicos Archivo:=3.png: Archivo:Boo_y_Neru_Animadoras_Sprite.pngTe guta?? Lo hice baseándome en nuestros disraces de animadoras nwn Archivo:Regalo_de_Cumple_para_Boo_14_añicos!!!.gif Es la estrella! Archivo:Estrella-dorada.jpg Bueno, ¿Te gutó? Archivo:(babyface).png PD:Intentaré hacer otro si Blingee me deja ewe Archivo:300_skitty.gifLos amigos... ¡Son valiosos para mí! 15:27 1 jun 2012 (UTC)Archivo:301_delcatty.gif Aquí está lo que me pedistes Archivo:=D.png: Toma, preciosa aquí tienes el Snorlax Bligeeado que me pedistes, espero que te guste: Archivo:Snorlax_Blingee_para_Boo.gifSé que la imagen es un poco cutre (junto con el Blinggeado) pero esque estube mirando imágenes de Snorlax y las más buenas eran de DA o eran muy pequeñas... PD: Te dejo en el modo fuente el código para poner colorido tu user, (es el que tengo yo en mi user y en mi discu) si no te gusta puedes cambiar los colores a tu gusto (en la paleta de colores) Bueno, bye Archivo:=D.png By: Neru, es la fresa dulce ¡Habla con ella con ella! 16:41 13 jun 2012 (UTC)thumb|45px thumb|left|47px NO Archivo:Oe3_hittler.png:'' No digas que no volverás nunca más a PE, todos, he dicho TODOS vuelven al decir eso, y ade más no és la 1ª vez que dices que no vas a volver ¿No?. Pues cuando leas este mesaje significará que has vuelto... NUNCA digas NUNCA 17:49 25 jun 2012 (UTC)